L'homme à la chevelure dorée VS l'homme à la chevelure d'ébène
by SteelChildRocks
Summary: Savez-vous ce qui sa passe quand Edward Elric s'ennuie et qu'il se retrouve seul avec le Colonel Roy Mustang ? Non ? Eh bien je vais vous le dire : BASTON ! Mais pas que... /!\ Lemon Yaoi /!\


Salut salut ! J'ai écrit cette fanfiction pour une amie (Roxane pour ne pas la citer) qui est fan de FMA ^^ Je sais qu'elle aime le pairing Edward Elric x Roy Mustang, et je lui avais promis une fanfic' et finalement la voilà :) Quand tu liras ça, Roxane, c'est juste pour toi, bonne lecture ^w^

Plein de Love 3

* * *

Edward Elric, le_ Full Metal Alchimist_, se trouvait devant le bureau de Roy Mustang. Il jubilait. Il avait reçu dans l'après-midi une convocation de l'alchimiste de feu, lui ordonnant d'être à son bureau pour 18h tapantes. Généralement, Edward ne se faisait pas convoquer, ou plutôt, il ne répondait pas à ce genre de chose, sachant que, de toute façon, cela servait à le réprimander. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Edward avait provoqué cette convocation. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il s'amusait à emmerder le brun, à le chercher sans arrêts et à lui faire des blagues douteuses. Et finalement celui-ci avait craqué. Mais pourquoi provoquer la colère d'une personne aussi puissante que Roy Mustang, me demanderez-vous. Eh bien c'est très simple : Edward Elric avait développé depuis quelques temps une obsession pour l'alchimiste de feu. Par 'quelques temps', comprenez 'quelques mois'. Car oui, Edward se sentait bien seul, ces temps-ci. Certes, il avait son frère, mais Alphonse s'était trouvé une petite amie à son goût, une jeune armure tout droit sortie de la fabrique, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Il avait également Winry, mais elle travaillait depuis des mois sur un projet top secret dont elle ne pouvait parler à personne, car après tout, c'est bien le principe d'un projet "top secret". La dernière personne dont il se sentait encore assez proche était le Colonel Mustang. Mais celui-ci ne partageait pas cette proximité et ne lui accordait que très peu d'attention. Alors Edward avait inventé ce stratagème pour attirer l'attention du beau brun. Oui, _beau_ brun. Edward avait découvert son homosexualité pendant son adolescence, mais n'avait jamais trouvé son âme sœur. Seulement, depuis qu'il s'intéressait plus intensément à Mustang, il sentait quelque chose de différent quand il le voyait, comme des papillons dans le ventre (mon dieu que c'est niais). Et pourtant il s'évertuait à lui faire une vie d'enfer.

Le bruit dans son dos d'une porte qui se verrouille le sorti de sa réflexion. Il se retourna immédiatement pour se trouver nez à nez avec un grand brun furieux. Enfin, nez à nez, c'est un bien grand mot, car ils avaient au moins vingt centimètres de différence. Edward s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais il fut coupé par le Colonel :

« Alors, Commandant Elric, vous vous croyez tout permis en raison de votre petite taille ? Sachez que je n'ai aucun scrupule à taper un nain, aussi petit et bête soit-il... »

Edward sentit immédiatement la moutarde lui monter au nez (oulala la vieille expression de mamie !). Il ne s'était pas attendu à une insulte sur son physique, et du coup, en panne d'inspiration, lui répliqua :

« Qui est-ce que tu traite de nain ? Espèce de sale... » Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mustang lui avait mis une droite en plein visage. Le blond s'écroula sur le bureau.

« Et alors quoi, Elric, tu croyais pouvoir me pousser à bout sans en subir les conséquences ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes blagues de merde !

\- Et toi alors, tu te crois supérieur avec tes vingt centimètres de plus que moi ? hurla Edward en lui balançant à son tour le poing au visage. Crois pas qu'à cause de ma taille j'ai aucune force ! Toi par contre, tu serais pas capable de faire du mal à... » Il fut stoppé net par un coup de poing dans le sternum. Edward tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Il vit trouble, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde et sa vision revint à la normale. Sa rage le submergeait tellement qu'il en avait oublié le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il cognait, cognait, et prenait des coups en retour de la part du Colonel.

Au bout d'un moment les deux alchimistes finirent par se fatiguer. Edward était adossé au mur, les bras coincés au-dessus de sa tête par Mustang, qui les tenait d'une main. De l'autre, il continuait de le frapper, mais Edward avait une bonne composition physique et, en contractant ses abdos, limitait les dégâts. Soudain, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part du Colonel, il dégagea une de ses mains, mais aussitôt (oscillo XD) Mustang l'attrapa et la ramena au-dessus de sa tête, avec l'autre. Les deux hommes étaient épuisés, l'un prisonnier de l'autre, et ne pouvaient quitter leur position.

Edward se demanda comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Ils s'étaient battus, mais à cause de quoi ? Mustang avait fait une blague sur son physique, mais encore ? Ils n'en arrivaient pas aux poings d'habitude... D'un coup, sa mission lui revint. Il voulait se taper Mustang, et pas se faire taper par lui. Il regarda son vis-à-vis qui transpirait à grosses gouttes et soufflait bruyamment. Dans leur lutte, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Edward ne put que remarquer les lèvres tremblantes du brun, légèrement entrouvertes, expirant de l'air chaud qu'Edward pouvait sentir sur son propre visage qui se trouvait à à peine quelques centimètres de celui de son fantasme. Voir cette bouche si proche et à portée de la sienne le rendait fou. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête et Edward profita du fait que les mains du beau brun étaient occupé en se jetant sur la bouche de ce dernier.

Enfin le blond savait ce que cela faisait d'embrasser le Colonel. Ces lèvres douces et humides sur les siennes lui faisaient perdre la tête. Mais cet état de bonheur ne dura que deux secondes, puisque presque immédiatement Mustang le repoussa en s'essuyant la bouche. Il était adossé au mur face à Edward.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris imbécile ? cria-t-il.

\- Je... je... » Edward ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ruminait, la tête baissée. Il se sentait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ con. Comment avait-il pu croire que ça allait marcher... Évidemment, c'était stupide, Mustang n'était pas gay, ça lui paraissait désormais évident. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que les joues de ce dernier étaient devenue tellement rouges qu'il aurait fallu inventer une nouvelle teinte exprès, genre rouge-tomate-bien-mûre, et ne vit pas non plus ce dernier se rapprocher à nouveau de lui. Il ne se rendit compte de leur proximité que quand il sentit des mains fortes lui enserrer la taille. Edward releva la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes et vit le Colonel, magnifique malgré les restes évidents de leur précédente lutte, la lumière en contre-jour lui faisant comme une aura autour du visage. Celui-ci approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Edward jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, et l'alchimiste de métal sentit une deuxième fois la douceur de cette bouche qu'il convoitait tant. Une intrusion humide se glissa entre ses lèvres, et il les desserra suffisamment pour que la langue de Mustang rencontre la sienne. Edward passa sa main faite de chair dans les cheveux de Mustang et son bras de métal alla se loger dans le creux de ses reins. Leurs langues menèrent une danse endiablée pendant de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce que les deux alchimistes aient besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Edward, toujours dans les bras de Mustang, sentait son cœur battre si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait faire une attaque, avant de réaliser que, torse contre torse, les battements du cœur du grand brun s'ajoutaient au sien, produisant un roulement de tambour qui ferait frémir n'importe quelle tribu africaine. Ils se regardèrent en silence, avant que Roy Mustang dépose un léger baiser sur son front.

« Pardon pour... tout ça, commença le Colonel en désignant la joue du blond qui avait enflée.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, Colonel, rétorqua le plus jeune.

\- Ne soit pas si solennel, Ed. Appelle-moi Roy.

\- Roy... » murmura Edward. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de prononcer son prénom, mais surtout d'entendre son propre surnom, Ed, dans la bouche de celui qu'il voulait sien.

« Roy, pourquoi... je comprends pas... Tu as toujours été si indifférent à mon égard, ou à la limite insultant, marmonna-t-il, je croyais que je ne signifiais rien pour toi...

\- Je peux te dire la même chose tu sais... répliqua Roy. À bien réfléchir, il avait raison. Tous deux avaient été ignorant l'un de l'attirance de l'autre.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?

\- J-je ne m'y attendais pas...

\- Mais maintenant on... on s'est déclarés. Alors du coup... ? » Edward ne termina pas sa phrase, espérant que Roy comprendrait. Ce qu'il fit, exactement comme le blond le voulait.

« Alors du coup bah... je ne sais pas trop. On pourrait... sortir ensemble ? bredouilla finalement le brun en affichant une bouille adorable de petit chaton trop mignon.

\- Je veux bien... » répondit timidement Edward. Les deux hommes se turent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient à nouveau leurs bouches collées l'un à l'autre dans un baiser plus passionné que le précédent. Edward fit courir sa main des cheveux de Roy jusqu'à son dos et enfin, après une légère hésitation, la posa sur ce postérieur qu'il avait si souvent observé à la dérobée. Il était exactement comme il se l'était imaginé, ferme et somme toute assez rond, pour un homme. Et Edward adorait ça. Il s'amusa à palper, appréciateur, le cul de son nouveau petit-ami. Petit-ami qui n'était pas en reste et descendit lui-aussi dans le bas du dos du jeune homme, ce qui le fit frémir. Il pouvait déjà se sentir durcir, à être collé ainsi à celui qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Ce qui le rassura, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul. Le pantalon de Roy commençait aussi à devenir serré.

Le brun ramena sa main vers l'avant et commença à caresser le pantalon tendu d'Ed. Ce dernier sursauta à ce contact et rompit le baiser. Roy le regarda, gêné.

« Désolé j'aurais peut-être pas dû...

\- Non, continue, » réussit à bredouiller Edward, un exploit étant donné qu'il arrivait à peine à aligner deux pensées cohérentes tellement son esprit était concentré sur son homologue. Les caresses des deux hommes reprirent, et Ed osa à son tour caresser la bosse qui s'était formée sur le pantalon de Roy. Il finit par glisser sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon, et caressa doucement le sexe érigé à travers cette dernière barrière de tissu que représentait son caleçon. Edward entendait le brun soupirer bruyamment, et pria pour que personne ne passe à ce moment-là dans le couloir. Il continua son petit jeu pendant un certain temps avant que Roy le soulève soudainement et le pose sur le bureau. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Roy ouvrit le pantalon de l'alchimiste de métal et sortit son sexe en érection avant de le contempler sans rien dire. Edward ferma les yeux, se sentant gêné d'être ainsi dévoilé : c'était sa première véritable expérience sexuelle, s'il ne comptait pas les plaisirs qu'il se donnait à lui-même. Il cru mourir de plaisir quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son sexe. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et vit une vision qui acheva de l'amener dans un autre monde : Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de feu, en train de lui faire une fellation. Un instant, Ed se dit qu'il avait déjà du faire ça, vu la maîtrise avec laquelle il utilisait sa langue, la faisant courir le long de son gland, en dessinant les veines de la pointe de son appendice buccal. Roy leva les yeux et regarda Ed dans les yeux. Il y avait une telle lueur de tendresse dans ce regard qu'Ed faillit en jouir. Mais il se reconcentra, voulant encore profiter un peu de cet instant qui ne leur appartenait qu'à eux. Tandis que Roy continuait de jouer avec sa langue, Edward se sentait partir, il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Il n'avait jamais sentit quelque chose de pareil de sa vie. Il ne savait pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi bon.

« Roy j-je vais... venir, dit-il avec difficulté. Le Colonel quitta un instant sa verge humide de salive et d'un peu de liquide pré-séminal pour répondre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, jouis, j'ai envie de te goûter, » dit-il rapidement avant de retourner à sa besogne. Edward se lâcha donc, agrippant les cheveux bruns si doux de son Colonel, rejetant la tête en arrière, un long gémissement sortant de lui-même de sa gorge. Il regarda Roy avalant le liquide au goût salé au fur et à mesure qu'il jouissait, par vagues. Ce dernier se releva et, en douceur, pris le visage du blond entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Se sentir sur la langue de celui qu'il aimait, c'était une sensation incroyable. Il n'avait encore jamais sentit ce goût-là, c'était à la fois gênant et excitant. Roy posa son front sur l'épaule d'Edward et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« J'ai... envie de toi Ed. Je voudrais te prendre, dit-il doucement. Puis il ajouta après avoir relevé la tête : Tu voudrais bien ? »

Edward voyait tellement d'espoir dans ces yeux qu'il ne put refuser. Il hocha doucement la tête, un peu effrayé de ce que ça allait lui faire.

« Alors deux secondes. » Roy fit le tour de son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir, et Ed le vit en sortir un préservatif (bon, oui, je sais pas si ils en ont là où ils sont, mais faudrait quand même pas qu'ils attrapent le SIDA!), et un pot de lubrifiant. Ed déglutit. Plus ça allait... moins ça allait. Il avait la trouille. L'alchimiste de feu refit le tour du bureau pour se placer devant Ed.

« Ça va ? demanda ce dernier. Ed eut soudain très peur. Il devait gagner du temps pour se calmer.

\- J'aimerais pas faire ça ici, en fait.

\- Alors viens, allons dans ma chambre, dit-il en fourrant ce qu'il avait sorti dans une poche et en commençant à partir. Puis, se retournant : Ça te convient ? » Ed hocha de nouveau la tête. Il sauta sur ses pieds, referma son pantalon et suivit son supérieur hors du bureau. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, que Roy déverrouilla, puis il se poussa pour laisser le blond pénétrer (lololololdoljfkelhjkbzkbjke) dans la pièce. Le lit de Roy était assez grand, quand lui n'avait qu'un petit lit simple. On pouvait facilement y mettre deux ou trois adultes. Le Colonel reverrouilla la porte derrière lui et jeta négligemment son manteau sur le lit. Il s'approcha de son petit-ami et entreprit de le déshabiller. Ed se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en caleçon devant Roy. « Tu es beau, » dit ce dernier en regardant Edward. Le blond bredouilla un merci et, à son tour, le déshabilla. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en caleçons. Edward put admirer le corps fin mais musclé de son Colonel qui le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit comme une mariée. Il récupéra au passage le lubrifiant et le préservatif dans son manteau, qu'il posa sur le chevet à côté du lit. Il bandait toujours, et le peu de tissu qui restait ne laissait pas du tout place à l'imagination.

« Tu es toujours d'accord ? demanda celui-ci. Edward acquiesça. Je serais doux, je te le promets. »

Edward enleva de lui-même son caleçon de même que Roy et ils se retrouvèrent nus, allongés sur le grand lit. Le brun pris le lubrifiant et s'en versa un bonne couche sur les doigts. Edward s'allongea sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Il sentit quelque chose de froid toucher son fondement et frissonna. Immédiatement après il sentit le corps de Roy se coller à lui, comme pour le rassurer, lui demandant une dernière fois s'il était prêt. Ed répondit positivement et Roy commença tout doucement à faire rentrer un doigt en lui. Le blond se tendit tout de suite. Bon sang que c'était désagréable ! Mais cette sensation désagréable ne dura pas, puisque Roy bougea délicatement son doigt. Ed se fit doucement à cette sensation qui devint au fur et à mesure assez agréable. Puis, le Colonel fit glisser un second doigt en lui. De nouveau, l'alchimiste de métal dut s'habituer à cette intrusion et, après quelques vas-et-viens, il se fit à cette sensation particulière. Il sentait le doigt de son petit-ami se courber légèrement, et découvrit une nouvelle sensation. Mais c'est surtout quand il toucha ce point si particulier aux hommes, la prostate, qu'Edward bondit en gémissant. Il se sentait durcir de nouveau. Lorsque Roy toucha plusieurs fois ce point, Edward cria franchement. Il se tourna vers le brun, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui annonça que ce devait être bon. Le Colonel sortit le préservatif et l'enfila, puis remis une bonne dose de lubrifiant dessus. Edward déglutit à la vue du sexe imposant de son petit-ami.

« Mets-toi à quatre-pattes et écarte un peu les cuisses, » ordonna Roy. Ed s'exécuta. Il sentit la tête dure du sexe de son partenaire contre son fondement et paniqua. Cependant, il se força à garder son calme. Roy le pénétra d'abord doucement, attendant à chaque centimètre que le blond se fasse à la sensation de son pénis en lui, luttant visiblement pour ne pas le pénétrer brutalement. À chaque fois qu'Ed le demandait, Roy s'arrêtait et attendait le feu vert de l'alchimiste de métal pour reprendre la pénétration. Edward sentit d'abord comme une brûlure, et, plus son amant avançait, plus ça devenait douloureux. Mais il se fit violence pour ne pas mettre fin à cette première expérience sexuelle. Une fois arrivé au fond, Roy s'arrêta complètement.

« Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il plein d'attentions.

\- J'ai un peu mal, répondit Edward. Mais tu peux bouger, je vais m'y faire. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Roy commença tout doucement à bouger en lui. Edward sentait bien qu'il se retenait. Plus il faisait de lents aller-retours, plus Edward appréciait. La douleur laissa progressivement la place au plaisir, et Ed commença à accompagner les mouvements de son amant.

« Tu... es... si serré, » souffla Roy avec difficulté. Edward gémissait à présent de plaisir. Ils accélérèrent leurs mouvements, et, quand Roy atteint de nouveau ce point si sensible, Edward cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'était tellement bon de le sentir frapper à chaque enfoncée ce point G masculin, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, qui devinrent des cris de plaisirs à mesure que l'allure augmentait. Roy, à son tour, poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Edward atteint son apothéose et explosa de plaisir. Il jouit librement sur le lit de son amant qui le rejoint peu après dans la jouissance. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, encore souillés de leur propre jouissance, couverts de sueur et heureux. Encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, refusant de se lâcher, comme s'ils avaient peur de ne plus pouvoir s'aimer à nouveau.

Peu après, Roy bouscula doucement Edward :

\- Eh.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime, dit le Colonel doucement.

\- Ouais, ouais, répondit un Edward rougissant. Moi aussi. Connard. Dors. »

Roy sourit tendrement. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais comblés.


End file.
